Sucumbiendo al Pecado
by Madame Eliza
Summary: Las Vegas es conocida como la ciudad del pecado por 3 cosas:dinero,drogas y prostitucion.El que dijo que solo ahi se podia disfrutar de esas tres cosas,es porque no es amigo de estos herederos,a los cuales solo les motiva una cosa y esa es vivir para divertirse. -Nuestros padres fueron jovenes Edward,ya vivieron esto -no lo creo,no veo a mi madre siendo follada por varios hombres
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Aqui les traigo, una nueva historia, espero que les guste, tanto como a mi escribirla**

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen**

**La historia es de mi propiedad**

**Historia dedicada a mi maravillosa Beta**

** Mary de Cullen**

**La cual vive estas historias junto a mi**

**Te quiero mi pequeña doctora.**

* * *

**SUCUMBIENDO AL PECADO**

_**Prologo**_

La ciudad de Nueva York es conocida por ser uno de los lugares con más culturas en el mundo, ya sea religiosos, rockeros o señoritos de la alta sociedad, siempre hay algún lugar para cualquier religión que sigas. Pero entonces cruzas el puente y todo cambia, cuando entras a unos de los barrios más elegantes te das cuenta, que te encuentras muy abajo y que falta mucho para cruzar por completo. Cuando los herederos de los grandes de Nueva York se juntan es exquisito estar presente, es como saborear una macedonia, amor, mentiras, poder y venganza, son uno de los principales ingredientes que contienen aquellas reuniones.  
La alta sociedad de Nueva York consta por varios personajes poderosos: Magnates, Empresarios, Hoteleros, políticos y muchos más forman aquel club de los Grandes. Todos quieren ser uno de ellos, la pregunta es ¿tú estás listo para conocerlos?


	2. BIENVENIDO A LA JUNGLA

**SUCUMBIENDO AL PECADO**

Welcome to the jungle  
We got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money honey  
We got your disease

_Welcome to the jungle/ Guns N´ Roses_

**Capítulo 1**

**Bienvenido a la Jungla**

La vio de lejos, nunca podría olvidar aquel cabello maravilloso, las ondas jugaban sobre su espalda desnuda, su mente recordó aquella primera vez, cuando la conoció él solo tenía trece años, recién llegado de Inglaterra, _nuevos ricos_, así les llamaron, Estados Unidos era cruel con los extranjeros, pero ella, con una sonrisa tímida se había presentado. Ella le aceptaba con aquel acento extraño para ellos, Yo soy como tú, le confesó para luego hablar en un idioma desconocido, que luego supo que era Italiano, _demuéstrale que eres mejor_, y él lo hizo.  
-Isabella Swan -susurró saboreando su nombre  
-es muy guapa -hablo su madre -¿la recuerdas?  
-claro que la recuerda, no has visto como la veía -Edward le frunció el ceño a su hermano mayor, Emmet le sonrió malicioso -¿aun quieres casarte con ella eh?  
-Y tú aun quieres quitármela.-el moreno soltó la carcajada  
-no temas Eddy, mis gustos han cambiado, ahora las prefiero rubias  
-imbécil.  
-suficiente -Carlisle Cullen observaba divertido la disputa -no puedo creer que después de ocho años, peleen por la misma persona.  
Edward Cullen de veintiún años, alto, de cabello cobrizo y de unos impactantes ojos verdes, estudiante de Cambridge, todo lo que una señorita de alta sociedad deseaba como marido, era uno de los herederos más millonarios de esa noche, con una larga lista de conquistas, ninguna novia fija, hace años había dejado Estados Unidos y ahora había vuelto y estaba decidido a quedarse. Isabella Swan hace años le había robado el corazón y ahora él quería robar el suyo.  
-vamos cariño, quiero saludar a Renne, me parece haberla visto en la barra -mi madre se colgó de mi brazo, le sonreí  
-tal vez puedas hablar con la señorita Swan  
-yo iré a dar una vuelta, no quiero que la novia de Eddy, salte a mis brazos y al pobre se le rompa el corazón -gruñí frustrado, mientras Emmet se iba riendo  
-tu hermano nunca cambiará, por el amor de Dios, tiene veinticinco años -se quejó su padre  
-no te preocupes papá, aun te queda un hijo guapo y lo mejor, es inteligente-rió

-¡Esme! Querida -Renee Swan, se acercó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro -cuanto tiempo  
-tiempo que no pasa por ti, amiga mía -le elogio mi padre  
-Ya sabía yo que ibas a intentar otra vez ligarte a mi mujer  
-¡Charlie! -se quejó su esposa

-no te preocupes Renne, es normal que tenga miedo, teme que le deje por mí -los dos hombres se observaron para luego soltar a reír  
-¡Hombres! -se quejaron las mujeres, me aclare la garganta  
-buenas noches Señores Swan -salude  
-Edward, que guapo estas cariño ¿tienes novia? Yo tengo una hija preciosa ¿la recuerdas?  
-deja de buscarle marido a Bella, Renne, voy a comenzar a creer a mi hija cuando me dice que la acosas -Charlie rió al ver la cara indignada de su esposa  
-pero ella es muy bonita. Mira hay esta ¡Bella cariño! -Su imagen de cerca era aún más apetecible que de espalda, el vestido color salmón, acentuaba cada curva de aquel maravilloso cuerpo, ya nada quedaba de aquella muchacha desgarbada, en su lugar había una ninfa de mirada seductora, labios rellenos y un cuerpo que invitaba al pecado  
-Buenas noches -saludó, su voz casi me hizo ponerla de rodillas y hacerla trabajar en mi problema -mamá ¿me necesitas? Había pensado retirarme.  
-aun no cariño, mira quien está aquí ¿te acuerdas de los señores Cullen? -Bella sonrió  
-señor Carlisle y su esposa Esme ¿verdad?-pregunto dudosa  
-buena memoria, Harvard estará contento de tenerte.  
-Bueno este año la perderá, Columbia será su nuevo reto -dijo orgulloso su padre  
-¿Qué estudias? -ella regreso a verme sorprendida, sonreí -buenas noches Isabella  
-¡Edward! -su reacción me tomo por sorpresa, su cuerpo se acopló deliciosamente al mío, mis brazos la rodearon y mi rostro se refugió en su cuello, su olor era maravilloso -estás muy alto -dijo sonrojada -¡soy pequeña a tu lado! -se alejó de mí, y mis brazos la extrañaron  
-me alegro de verte bambina -ella sonrió  
-¿listo para este mundo de locos? La última vez saliste corriendo  
-esta vez vine a recuperar lo que me pertenece ¿vamos? -le tendí la mano y se despidió de nuestros padres con una sonrisa  
-Creo que suenan campanas de bodas  
Los cuatro padres sonrieron.  
.

.

-Indícame quienes son los nuevos lameculos – Isabella rio, mientras recorríamos el salón

-muy bien –suspiro -¿vez al señor rubio que está sujetando su reloj de bolsillo? Es Aarón Hale, dueño de algunos casinos de Las Vegas, la que está a lado es su nueva esposa, Heidi Hernández, según su hija es una analfabeta a la que solo le importa estar bonita –Bella sonrió –como la mayoría de las mujeres que están aquí.

-lo sé ¿de todas maneras quien lleva un reloj de bolsillo en estos tiempos?

-lo mismo le pregunto yo –Bella sonrió a la chica que venía tras nuestro

-Rosalie ¿acabas de llegar?

-no, he estado con las chicas riéndonos de un tonto –la rubia me observo -¿nuevo rico? –pregunto asqueada, la observe con mi mirada fría, pero ni se encogió

-Edward no lo es, solo que está conociendo a los _nuevos _ricos que han ingresado

-oh por supuesto querida –la sonrisa fue divertida –no podría faltar mi padre

-Edward ella es Rosalie Hale, la hija de Aarón Hale –asentí en su dirección.

-les acompaño –me observó –siento el comentario anterior –Si había algo que me gustaba, eran las mujeres con carácter y esa rubia era una de esas.

-¿de qué reían con las chicas? –pregunto Bella, mientras tomábamos una copa

-puedes creer que había un…

-¡Edward! Te he estado buscando ¿Dónde te metes? –Emmet le sonrió a la rubia –hey te vi con tus amigas, me estaban observando –Rosalie escupió su champagne entre risas

-¡Eso te quería contar! –Dijo riendo a Bella –este chico, se estaba paseando con una mano en el bolsillo de delante –alzo las cejas con picardía –las chicas apostaban cuanto iba a durar la paja que se estaba haciendo delante de todos.

No pude soportarlo solté la carcajada, parece que al fin al cabo no fue un error volver a esta jungla de locos. Al observar a Bella, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, supe que había sido la decisión correcta.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores, pues aqui les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste

**CAPITULO BETEADO POR MI EXTRAORDINARIA MARY DE CULLEN**

**DESEOS Y SUEÑOS**

_**MADAME ELIZA**_


End file.
